L'homme de mes rêves
by Dancelune
Summary: Les états d'âme de Shuuichi après avoir croisé Yuki dans le parc. Court et pas très réussi mais bon ^^


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : témoignage

Remarque : petit écrit juste comme ça, pour me faire plaisir ^^ 

Remarque 2 : Pensées de Shuuichi pour son Yuki d'amour, au moment où rien n'est encore fait, après qu'ils se soient croisés pour la première fois dans le parc.

Remarque 3 : c'est probablement OOC.

L'homme de mes rêves 

Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ? Mes chansons sont si nul que ça ? Mes textes sont donc tellement creux, pour que tu les dénigre à ce point ? 

Pourquoi est-ce que ton opinion est si importante pour moi ? Je ne te connais pas, je t'ai juste croisé. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce parce que tu es beau que je réagis comme ça ? Ou bien est-ce à cause de ton mépris ? Toujours est-il que tes mots m'ont touché de plein fouet, et qu'ils sont là, à valser dans ma tête au point de me rendre fou. 

Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Je connais juste ton visage, entre-aperçu sous la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire.

Mais… Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la peine de lire mon texte ? Et s'il avait été bon, aurais-tu été aussi rude dans tes commentaires ? Aurais-je eu une chance de t'intéresser ? De te plaire ?  Mais… Mais qu'est ce que je racontes moi? J'ai pas besoin de lui plaire à ce blanc bec ! Il m'est totalement indifférent.

Soupir.

Faut que j'arrête de me raconter des cracks. J'ai un monstrueux béguin pour ce mec. C'est pas possible autrement ! J'arrête pas de penser à lui et d'essayer de me persuader qu'il n'est personne. C'est faux. Tout en lui crie qu'il est spécial. Son attitude, son regard… Son regard… Je n'arrive même pas à dire de quelle couleur son ses yeux ! Je sais juste qu'ils sont magnifiques. Ils paraissent froids et torturés… J'aimerais qu'ils me regardent avec tendresse.

Râââh mais faut que j'arrête ! Ca sert à rien de penser à ce type, je ne le reverrai probablement plus jamais ! …

Mais il a dit que ma chanson était nul. Et ça fait mal. Personne ne s'était permis de critiquer mes textes ouvertement avant lui, à part Hiro quelques fois…

Il n'a pas sourit quand on s'est vu… Qu'il doit être beau quand il sourit. Pourquoi était-il si triste et cynique ? Il ne doit pas avoir une vie facile… Je me demande quel est son métier… 

C'est pas possible ! Il faut que je le revois. Quand je pense… Ô mon dieu mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je ne suis pas un pervers pourtant ! Mais l'embrasser et le… Ô non non non ! Il ne faut pas, ça ne va pas du tout, il faut que j'arrête ça de suite !

Bon, c'est décidé, j'appelle Hiro ! Lui il saura m'aider à faire le tri dans mes idées.

Minuit vingt. C'est peut-être un peu tard pour l'appeler… Et si j'essayais de dormir ? Je ferais peut-être de beaux rêves avec mon inconnu ? Comme j'aimerais qu'il soit là, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse…

Mais ! Quel bêta je suis ! Je suis un mec ! Shuuichi, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un mec mon vieux ! Et lui aussi. Et tu crois qu'il est gay ??? Mais bien sûr que non voyons ! C'est un type bien, ça se voit… Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis un type bien ! Et j'aime bien… lui… Je l'aime bien lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aimerait pas lui aussi ? … Pffff, vu comment il m'a snobé alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas. Il ne m'a vraiment laissé aucune chance… He bien non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de Shuuichi ! Je vais lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un et que je vaux quelque chose moi aussi ! Mais je sais même pas où il habiiiiiiiteeeeuuuuuuhhhhh, ni comment il s'appellllllllllllleeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhh ! C'est désespérant !…

Bon, ça sert à rien toutes ces divagations. Aller zou ! A la douche… Sous la douche avec lui, aaaaaaaahahaaaaaa. Je suis vraiment atteint ! Pathétique… Ô et puis zut ! J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ? Je sais que je ne serais jamais avec ce type, si beau, si mystérieux, si attirant… Il aurait pu être l'homme de mes rêves, si seulement il avait daigné me laisser l'approcher… Le sait-il seulement ? Savait-il en me voyant que j'allais fondre comme neige sous son charme ? Hmmm… A bien y réfléchir, c'est possible. Il doit savoir l'effet qu'il produit sur les jeunes femmes… Sur les jeunes hommes c'est moins sûr cependant. M'enfin, il devait savoir, je suis sûr qu'il savait ! Si cela se trouve, c'était une mise en scène ! Un petit jeu qu'il joue avec tous ceux qui peuvent correspondre à des proies potentielles pour lui, pour juger de leur intérêt !!!!

Baaaaaah, je suis vraiment un crétin quand je m'y mets ! Y'a pas, la déprime me guette si je ne revois pas ce beau blond. Et je ne le reverrai jamais ! Mais que vais-je devenir ?… Hiroooooo ! J'espère que t'auras le moral demain parce que moi je l'aurais pas c'est clair…

Ouuuuuiiiiiiinnnnnnnn ! Je le veux….          

Dancelune, Lundi 20 janvier 2003.

Voilà c'est tout. C'était juste comme ça, mais je crois que j'ai un peu dérivé sur la fin. 

Mais bon, me suis fais plaisir ^__^.


End file.
